1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device that conveys, a continuous sheet and that corrects, if necessary, a positional deviation of the sheet that is being conveyed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a processing operation during which an apparatus conveys a continuous sheet, wound like a roll, to perform printing, when a positional deviation occurs on the sheet, an image formation position would be shifted from a predetermined location, and the quality of an image could be degraded. Therefore, it is preferable that the positional deviation of the sheet be corrected during the conveying of the sheet. According to an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-240997, the positional deviation is corrected by pressing the sheet and bringing the edge of a sheet into contact with a guide member.
For the correction of a positional deviation, generally, conveying of the sheet is temporarily halted, and the guide member is pressed against the edge of the sheet. To temporarily halt the conveying of the sheet, it is required that a plurality of conveying rollers, employed to convey the sheet, be halted at the same time. When there is a time lag in stopping a plurality of conveying rollers to halt the conveying of the sheet, there is a possibility that the sheet will be pulled or loosened, and a scratch mark or a mark by a roller may be left on the sheet. Furthermore, since all of the conveying rollers that nip the sheet must be halted to correct the positional deviation, an extended period of time may be required for the correction of the positional deviation.